Once & Future 3: Long Time Coming
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to The Goddess & the Prince. Crashing the coronation ceremony doesn't exactly end as Chloe had expected it to.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Merlin or Smallville. Also don't own the songs "Kiss Kiss" by Holly Vallance or "Long Time Coming" by Oliver James.

Sequel to "The Goddess and the Prince"

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Clark Kent asked Chloe nervously, looking at his black clothes and leather jacket, seeming uncomfortable, the memory of Kal obviously brought to mind.

"Because you're going to be crashing a _coronation_, and considering that you're supposed to be a _god _I doubt _flannel_ is the best choice of apparel." Chloe replied, tidying his clothes and straightening his jacket, smiling as she took a couple of steps back to admire her work. "And....you're just _hot_ in leather."

Clark blushed through his glare. "Stop it."

Chloe giggled. "Don't worry, I won't give Gwen anything to get jealous about."

He took in a deep breath, cleared his throat, and went to look at himself in the mirror once more, obviously not comfortable at all.

Chloe took the time to turn her attention to Morgana and Merlin, who were doing that thing were they were just rolling their eyes at each other in annoyance and yet giving each other a secretive smile as they did so.

The blonde folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall, thinking about how much her life had changed since shed gone to the past and changed things for Merlin. So far two people had been reincarnated from the past into their future, Morgana and Gwen, both having memories of their past lives. Gwen's left her guilty and a little insecure about how wise her choices were, but Chloe knew that the best decision Gwen could have ever chosen was to fall in love with Clark Kent. Clark was faithful and sweet and, best of all, was in love with the pretty darker skinned girl as well. Morgana...well...she was Merlin's live-in girlfriend, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was witty, loyal, and somewhat scary when she had to deal with people or situations she didn't like, Chloe would probably hate and/or resent her.

Here was another infatuation of Chloe's who had fallen in love with some dark haired, beautiful girl who _wasn't_ her.

But Morgana made it hard for Chloe to feel anything but love towards her.

The witch had taken Chloe aside when she realized what'd happened, and that Merlin and Chloe were sorta disoriented with all the changes, and she'd told her that she knew that Chloe had been half in love with Merlin, but that she didn't want it to affect their friendship in any way, because...and Morgana had been sure of this...'You're going to find your soulmate very soon now.' And considering that Morgana had visions of the future, Chloe was hesitant to doubt her words.

Another thing that Morgana had done to endear herself to Chloe was to take her aside and show her the memorabilia of their _long_ life as best friends in this alternate universe Merlin and Chloe had unknowingly created when they'd changed the things in Camelot. There were pictures and letters and scrapbooks that contested to the fact that in this life, Chloe and Morgana had been best friends since Morgana had moved to Smallville, and that the girls had shared loves and griefs and had grown stronger. Morgana had also told Chloe that the blonde had been the one to encourage Morgana to make Merlin hers (when he'd come into the scene years later) when the girls had realized that Morgana was the reincarnation of Merlin's one true love. If it hadn't been for Chloe pushing and pushing and _pushing_, Morgana never would acknowledged Merlin's advances despite her deep desire and yearning to do so, and Chloe believed her.

She smiled at Morgana when the dark haired woman caught her watching them and sent Chloe the most beautiful smile ever.

She believed the woman, knew she wouldn't have made a play for her _soulmate_ if it meant it'd hurt her best friend.

Chloe was in awe of a friendship like that.

And that she had it with another _female_.

"This is going to be such _fun_, going to see a previous incarnation." Morgana announced, going towards Chloe and reaching for her hands, squeezing them in excitement. "And we actually get to see that giant prat, Arthur!"

Chloe smiled. "I'm so glad that you're excited."

From the moment Morgana had been told about the plan to get Arthur to move on, she'd wanted to join and go too, and the natural-born witch had refused to be left behind, insinuating herself into the plans and helping Chloe come up with situations that would help her plan. She'd been...uncharacteristically _giddy_ the last couple of days, and while Chloe was a little _wary_ for some reason, she was also amused to see her friend acting so _Lana-ish_ for some reason.

"You look stunning, by the way." Morgana announced, taking a step back while still holding Chloe's hands. "That dress...you're kinda being evil going dressed like that."

"_You_ picked this out!" Chloe laughed, feeling a little odd in such beautiful apparel, but Morgana _had_ been right when she said that the gods would never go to a _coronation_ in a little black dress.

Which was why she was wearing an off-the shoulders, long sleeve aqua-colored gown, her hair out with silver lotuses in it, her feet covered by the length of her gown.

"And I made an _excellent_ choice, by the way!" Morgana grinned brightly, looking gorgeous in her purple gown. "Now." She whispered a couple of words, eyes going gold, as she transformed into a much older version of herself (who was still ridiculously beautiful despite all the wrinkles) and went to stand next to Merlin, who'd become 'Dumbledore' once more. "Let us go, My dear Husband."

Merlin smiled at her before motioning for Clark and Chloe to come closer to them.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Clark's and too in a deep breath, following her 'husband' as he walked her towards the two, and with a flash of gold they were transported from her home to a majestic hall where fine music and dining was everywhere, and people danced happily.

Of course, when they 'poofed' in, the music stopped, the dancing stopped, and everyone turned to look at them.

Clark faltered, nervousness in his every muscle.

"Come on, Clark." Chloe squeezed his arm to her bosom. "Remember what I said. Channel _Kal_."

Clark gulped.

"Divinities!" Nimueh hurried towards them, curtsying deep. "You have returned to bless us with your grace! Since your last return Camelot and prospered unlike every before! We are so grateful."

The crowds parted, as Uther and Igraine made their way down the throne, to stand before them, both smiling broadly. "Divinities." They bowed their heads.

Igraine flashed a smile at Chloe.

Chloe shyly returned it.

"You honor us with your presence at such a blessed event...the official coronation of our son as Crown Prince." Uther smiled.

"And I am so happy to be able to see you this time, Eternity." Igraine smiled at Chloe.

"And I am you." She smiled back, always having liked Igraine...even _if_ the movies gave her so little screen time.

That was when she felt it.

The heat on her.

Chloe froze, tightening her hold on Clark's arm, _feeling_ him as he walked towards them to stand by his parents.

Arthur, crown sitting regally on his head, looking handsome as ever, frowned at her.

She refused to look at him.

"And yet even more have decided to grace us..." Igraine prompted.

"Yes," Merlin nodded, clearing his throat. "This is my wife, Lady Minerva."

"The Goddess of Magic and the Future." Morgana smiled, amused, having picked that name since she enjoyed the inside Harry Potter joke references. "My husband, is the God of Wisdom and Mysteries, so we are the heads of the tactical team in the Celestial Mountain."

Chloe sent a look to her friend.

She was enjoying this persona _way_ too much.

"I did not realize you were divinities of certain aspects!" Igraine announced, fascinated. "And what are you divinity of, Eternity?"

"Lady Chloe is the Goddess of Love and Life." Morgana spoke up.

Chloe fought against herself to keep from looking at Morgana in horror.

Goddess of Love and Life?!?

"And Lord Kal, her espoused," Morgana continued, seeming not to notice the way Arthur went still at that word. "Is the God of all aspects of Nature."

Clark gave a little choke.

All eyes were on him.

Instead of stomping on his foot, as was her first instinct, Chloe turned to him, face worried, rubbing his chest. "Do not worry, my love, you will acclimatize yourself to this ambient soon."

He sent her a weak smile.

She shook her head at him and smiled more tender.

Her best friend could be such a cute dweeb sometimes.

He and Gwen were _perfect_ for each other!

It was funny to see them stuttering and stammering when around each other.

Clark suddenly stopped smiling at her and turned to look at Arthur in curiosity.

Chloe forced herself to look at the blonde, surprised to see his blue eyes narrowed and dangerous on Clark.

Arthur then pushed those expressions back into an expression of neutrality. "Lord of _Nature_? I would have thought that a _female_ goddess would be the Master of that."

Uther and Igraine sent their son both horrified and reprimanding looks.

Clark blinked before smiling. "Yes, one _would_ think that." He then narrowed his eyes, and Chloe recognized that look, thus not surprised when his irises turned crimson red the laser beams shot out of his eyes, lighting a couple of candles nearby that'd gone out.

Uther, Igraine, Arthur, and everyone present were astounded by this.

"_Coughshowoffcough_." Chloe coughed into her fist.

Clark chuckled as he turned to her, having heard that.

Uther sent his son a reprimanding glare before turning a smile on the 'divinities'. "Please, join our celebration and be merry."

And with a clap the music started up once more and the 'gods' integrated themselves into the party.

Chloe had to admit that she'd been nervous throughout the first half of it, but Clark had stuck to her like glue (obviously terrified himself) and they'd had fun. They'd danced (Clark a little clumsily---but that was the fun part, teasing him about it) and they talked as they twirled around on the dance floor.

"You know, he hasn't stopped glaring at us." Clark commented as his hands spanned Chloe's waist and he lifted her in the air in a twirl before lowering her and circling with her. "And, when we were doing the introductions, he _growled_." He was sniggering. "I've never heard a human growl before."

Chloe blinked. "_That's_ why you gave him such an odd look."

Clark nodded, cupping the small of her back and dipping her low, leaving her there and grinning into her face.

"You know, I don't think they invented the dip yet." Chloe giggled from her bent position.

"We're gods! This is how we do it in _Isis!_" Clark declared, yanking her back up towards him and doing another twirl, though it was rather clumsily and they just managed to keep from falling in a heap in the dance floor, both laughing loudly, faces red.

"You're enjoying yourself." Chloe noted as they began a slower beat, able to do _this_ a bit less comically.

"Yeah, kinda." Clark nodded as they swayed slowly to the beat. "It was amazing to be able to just show people one of my powers and not have them really look at me like a freak because I'm _supposed_ to have powers here, you know?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, resting her cheek against his chest. "I know what you mean. Even if we weren't 'gods', this era is still full of wizards so they'd just think of you as an advanced wizard."

Clark took in a deep breath. "You know, outdoor plumbing aside, so far I think I'm liking this era. I haven't had to use my ipod _once_ while here."

She laughed. "You brought your _ipod_ to the past?"

He shrugged. "I thought I might get bored."

Sniggering into his chest, Chloe continued to force herself not to turn around, not to follow the path of the heat on her.

Well, at least this was doing what it was supposed to.

After tonight Arthur realize she was 'happily in love' with her 'husband' and would get on with his life.

Hopefully not with Gwen.

Then again, in this alternate reality he and her might have a future.

Chloe frowned, holding onto Clark harder, wondering why her stomach felt sick at the thought.

Her green gaze went towards familiar laughter, seeing 'Dumbledore' and 'Minerva' talking to Merlin and Morgana, who were wide-eyed and fascinated.

Now _that_ had to be an interesting conversation, even if they were only talking about the weather.

Any conversation with your past selves had to be unforgettable.

"Your feet must be killing you." Clark finally spoke again, sounding odd. "Why don't we go out to the gardens?"

Chloe turned to him and smiled. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

Clark sent an amused look over his shoulder before leading her off of the dance floor and out towards the gardens.

Chloe realized that he was _enjoying_ this charade.

"I didn't realize that Kal was still so strong in you." She commented as they went towards the rose gardens.

Clark smiled sheepishly. "It's noticeable, huh? That I'm having fun with this assignment."

She nodded.

He laughed. "I---sorry---it's just that I find it so amusing that he so readily believes this. That we're married and that I'm actually a threat to him."

True.

The Chlark boat had sailed away a _long_ time ago, and Chloe couldn't think of him like _that_ at all anymore.

Chloe nodded in agreement before going to her knees and breathing in the scent of a beautiful white rose, smiling. "I love this place. I know...I know that I've never stayed here longer than a few hours at a time, but I'm rapidly falling in love with Camelot, with this virgin beauty, with the unpolluted air and the _scent_ of freshness in the air."

Clark looked at her before taking in a deep, experimental breath of said air.

Chloe caressed the white petals.

Clark paused, head tilted slightly, as if he was hearing something.

Then he grinned, amused. "_My love_..."

She looked up at him in confusion.

"A rose for a rose?" He grinned brighter, going to one of the roses and plucking it, using his heat vision to laser off the thorns before going to Chloe and tenderly placing it in her hair.

Her eyes went wide. "That's a royal flower! I don't think we're allowed to just _pick one_ and..."

"We're _gods_...I _created_ this." He replied cheekily.

Chloe grinned at him, amused by how much he was enjoying the character he was playing. "Yes, well, _dear_. My Master of Nature, how about you huff and puff and blow those clouds away?" She asked, tapping him on the chest before pointing to the clouds that were covering the sky, hiding the moon from them. "I want to see the moon."

"Anything for you, my dear." He replied, taking in a deep breath and _blowing_...the clouds in the heavens dispersing, leaving the brilliant moon to shine down upon them.

Chloe sighed in happiness, looking up at it. "Even the _moon_ looks nicer here."

Clark looked up at it in contemplation. "Looks the same to me."

"You're so unromantic." Chloe chided, slapping him once more on his chest. "I'm the 'Goddess of _Love_ and Life' for crying out loud! Why did I marry you?"

She was enjoying playing the role too, even if they didn't have an audience to fool.

"Free transportation?"

"Right. The Kent Express." She nodded, agreeing. "I'm only married you for convenience. You're _fast_."

He gave her a look. "I hope that wasn't a hidden insult."

For a moment she didn't know what he was talking about...and then she burst out laughing. "I can't _believe_ you just made a dirty joke! Kal really _is_ deep inside of you!"

Clark blushed and yet laughed.

And then...and then he stopped, frowning, tilting his head slightly.

Chloe frowned, turning to him. "What is it?"

"I don't know...I hear...something." Clark frowned. "It sounds like..." His eyes narrowed as he looked up at her. "Chloe, I need to go check something out. Don't move from here, okay?"

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, beginning to get worried.

"Probably nothing. But I think a couple of people are drunk and fighting out back." Clark reached into his pocket and passed her his ipod. "Here. Take it. That way you won't be bored waiting on me."

Chloe looked at him and then sighed as she took it. "You always have to be the savior of the world, don't you? Can't you just let the drunkards have their fight?"

"I wouldn't be me if I did." He replied before going into superspeed and disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"Big Damn Hero." She muttered, uncurling the earphones from around the ipod and plopping them into her ear, turning on the gadget and browsing through his songs, shaking her head at how sappily romantic Clark Kent was...which was only proven more and more by his playlists. She finally stopped on a song, and bursted out laughing. "You closest pervert." Well, it wasn't perverted at all, really. It was just that it was the song that she, Morgana and Gwen had performed their "Belly Dance" to a couple of months ago. The three of them had always wanted to know how to belly dance, and they'd decided they'd learn to do so to be able to compete in the annual talent competition held at the Talon. "Kiss Kiss" by Holly Vallance had been the song they'd performed their modern/belly dance routine (and won) to...so just the fact that this was the only song of its kind on his ipod said a _lot_.

Gwen _really_ had him wrapped around her little finger.

Putting up the volume Chloe began dancing her parts of the routine to the music only she could hear, closing her eyes as she tried to remember the moves better. It'd been a couple of months since she'd last practiced, and she felt a little rusty, but out of the three girls she'd (surprisingly) been the one who'd found the hip rotations and such easier, and she found herself flowing into the routine easily once again. Her arms and shoulders moved, her hips rolled, she shimmed and twirled around, giggling in between words as she sang along with the music in her ears.

Only when it was over, did Chloe open her eyes...and when she did she froze, eyes wide, as she tore the earphones out of her ears, blushing scarlet. "Prince Arthur!"

He stood in the shadows, leaning against a tree, watching her. "What...what sort of dance was that? A dance of the gods?"

"Uhm, uh," she looked around her, wondering when Clark was going to be superspeeding back. "Not exactly. The people in the Middle East, in _Arabia_ and places like that, dance this way. I---I always liked it and decided to learn it a while back."

"So you visit other places. Not just Camelot." He pushed away from the tree and stepped out into the moonlight. "Does your _husband_ usually come with you as well on your travels?"

"Uh, _no_." She pulled a strand of hair out of her face and looked away. "I mostly do things alone, or with M---_Dumbledore_." She took in a deep breath. "Congratulations, on your coronation, by the way."

He gave a slow nod before looking up at the sky, at the moon. "Apparently the God of Nature has _many_ different incredible powers."

Chloe's eyes widened as she suddenly realized _why_ Clark had slipped into his persona once more.

Arthur had been _watching_.

"Yes, he does." Chloe nodded, looking up at the sky.

"Can he make things grow?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She asked, turning to look at him once more.

He sneered, shaking his head. "I really don't want to."

"What...what are you doing out here, Your Highness?" She asked, clearing her throat and turning her back on him, hugging herself, looking up at the moon. "Your celebration is going on inside. Isn't it, I don't know, _rude_, to not be there?"

"Yes." He replied.

She lowered her head and chuckled softly at how _so-what_ he said that. "You're not at _all_ like I'd imagined you'd be, you know."

He arrived at her side silently, looking up at the sky. "And how did you imagine me, Chloe?"

She sent him a sideways glance before returning her gaze to the sky. "Stoic, I guess. I never expected you to be so doggedly persistent."

"I like to think of it as being _determined_." He replied. "Knowing what I _want_ and not being afraid to go up against the obstacles in my way." His gaze was on the moon as he sighed. "Despite just _how_ grand those obstacles might be."

Chloe couldn't keep the soft blush from climbing up her neck to tint her cheeks. "You're not in love with me, Prince Arthur."

"Really." He didn't sound like he believed her.

She turned towards him. "These dreams that you're having, its a part of a connection I accidentally left in you when I _blessed_ you as a baby. That's _all_." She took in a deep breath. "You're confusing that with _feelings_ when it's not. It's just a sort of psychic connection with me, and I'm sorry that it has been confusing you into thinking that you like me, but you don't. I need you to understand that. You need to marry and become the greatest king ever known. _You_, alongside Merlin, join Albion as _one_ under Camelot's rulership. People will write about you and your grand tales."

He continued to look down at her in silence.

It was a little unnerving.

She took in a deep breath. "People will study about you, making movies about you...you're to be one of the greatest kings ever to rule. So...so you can't let this distract you."

He tilted his head slightly.

She looked up at him, blushing darker.

He was just so handsome it was _unfair!_

How was she supposed to get through this with him looking at her like that?

"Y-you--you---you need to find a nice girl a-and marry her and---." Chloe gulped, trying to keep her mind on what she was trying to say and not get lost in his blue depths. "H-have heirs...don't name any Modred...and never sleep with someone named Anna Morgause."

He took a step towards her.

Her breathing grew more ragged as her gaze rose to his. "H-H-Have you made friends with Merlin?"

He nodded. "He's the most insufferable and useless idiot warlock I have ever had the displeasure of calling my best friend." And yet there was tender amusement in his voice as he said that. "Thank you, for counseling me to make friends with him."

Chloe found herself smiling up brightly at him.

She'd been worried ever since she'd realized that in this reality Arthur wasn't friends with Merlin, but now that she'd rectified _that_ mistake, she was beaming in happiness. "That's so _good_." She whispered, ducking her gaze for a second before raising it once more to meet his. "You two are going to be so great together, you'll be best friends and you'll be great men. Men that everyone else will want to follow and be like. Men that others can admire."

"You have such great faith in me." He spoke, gaze intense and on her. "You are always so _sure_ when you say these things. It---it helps soothe my worries...because I know that you believe so ridiculously in me and my abilities to reign in my father's stead when his time to depart comes."

"I'm not the only one who has faith in you, Arthur." She whispered.

"But you're the only one who matters." He whispered back.

Her heart skipped a beat.

That blush growing darker and darker, Chloe began to despair as she realized that this plan was quickly backfiring on her.

Arthur wasn't being dissuaded.

Instead she was slowly being won over.

The blonde gulped.

"That thing you placed in your ears. What does it do?"

His question brought her out of her nervous state and she looked up in confusion before realizing what he was referring to. "The ipod?" She was still holding it. "You can hear music in it."

He blinked. "I have never heard of such magic."

She grinned, plopping one of the earphones into her ear and motioning him to bend down enough for her to place the other one in his ear. "Now, listen."

He was standing closer to her, just looking in her face.

She turned it back on, and waited for it to play the next song in Clark's playlist, which ended up being "Long Time Coming" by Oliver James.

Damn Clark and his sappy, romantic soul.

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Every once in a while_

_We all need someone to hold onto_

_Just like a helpless child_

_Yeah_

_Can you whisper in my ear?_

_Let me know_

_Its alright_

She looked up in surprise when Arthur offered her his hand, and while everything in her head told her to pull away, she found herself resting her hand in his, his other going around her back, as he began to move them slowly in a waltz to the music as the chorus began.

_It's been a long time coming_

_Down this road_

_And now I know_

_What I've been waiting for_

_And like a lonely highway_

_I'm trying to get home_

_Ooh_

_Love's been long time...coming._

Arthur twirled with her, never taking his gaze from off of her face as they danced to the ballad and listened to the words being crooned in their ears.

Chloe gulped, unable to tear her eyes from his, heart beating fiercely in her chest.

_You can look for a lifetime_

_You can love for a day_

_You can think you got everything_

_But_

_Everything is nothing when you_

_throw it away_

_Yeah_

_Then you look at my eyes_

_And I have it all _

_once again_

Arthur made a little noise and smiled slightly down at her.

Face terribly red, Chloe ducked her gaze and rested her cheek against his chest as he pulled her a little closer to him.

_It's been a long time coming_

_Down this road_

_And now I know_

_What I've been waiting for_

_Just like a lonely highway_

_I'm trying to get home_

_Oooh_

_Love's been a long time coming_

So caught up in the moment, eyes closed as she trusted Arthur to guide them in their dance through the garden, Chloe never noticed three people in the darkness of the shadows watching them and smiling to themselves. The boys just barely keeping Morgana from sighing in happiness and giving away their location to the two dancing.

_Didn't know I was lost_

_Till you found me_

_Didn't know I was blind_

_But now I see_

They stopped dancing, and Chloe looked up, a little dazed, a little confused, and _very_ lost in the moment, eyes half-closed, looking up at Arthur through her eyelashes as he stared down at her with a look she'd never seen directed at her before.

It was how Jason looked at Lana.

How Merlin looked at Morgana.

...and how Clark looked at Gwen.

Her heart began to race painfully in her chest.

_Can you whisper in my ear_

_Let me know its alright_

_It's been a long time coming_

_Down this road_

_And now I know_

_What I've been searching for_

_ohhh_

_Been a long long highway_

_and now I see_

_oooh_

_Love's been a long time_

_ohhh been a long time_

_Love's been a long time...._

_...coming_

Arthur's hand went to her chin, and he slowly, softly raised her gaze once more so that she was gazing up into his face.

He smiled down at her, shaking his head, before bringing his lips to hers.

She knew she should push away, knew she should slap him, but Chloe only found her eyes closing as his lips ghosted over hers.

Unlike the first kiss this wasn't rushed and claiming and desperate.

It was soft, sweet, and enticing.

Her whole body hummed as she arched into him, whimpering.

Her heart raced and for the first time in a long time, everything was perfect in her world.

One hand rose to cup her jaw as the kiss continued, slow and soft and imploring.

Chloe clutched the front of his shirt tightly, noise from inside reminded her who they were and _where_ they were, and she reluctantly pushed away, head lowered. "We can't keep doing that."

He opened his mouth.

"I'm _married_." She closed her eyes tightly, feeling sick and horrible in her stomach as she forced the lie passed her lips. "Kal is a very good man, and I love him." Maybe not like _that_ but she did! "And even if...even if...if I didn't---we could never work out. I have my own life and job _far_ away from here, and you have to stay here and be the amazing king I know you're going to be."

"Stay with me."

She looked up at him, eyes wide, at that. "_What_?"

He took a step towards her, reaching for her hand and holding it tightly. "Stay with me, and help me become the king you see. Help me become the king you speak of with such hope and trust."

"You don't even _know_ me." She stammered, shaking her head taking a step back. "You've officially met me only _twice_."

"There isn't _one night_ I don't see you in my dreams." He revealed, taking that step forwards.

Her eyes widened. "I---I explained that. You-you're made of magic, my---my ability woke something in you, a connection, it---."

"You can't _really_ believe that." He shook his head, snorting. "It might have opened the connection, but that would _not_ manipulate my feelings! I'm not weak-willed! Do you _think_ I enjoy feeling this way for someone I know I can never be with, never see? I have _tried_ to forget you! I've _tried_ to court the princesses that come to Camelot but I _can't_! Not even their most bold actions can incite the feelings in me a mere look from your eyes can. Nor can they drive me to insane, murderous jealousy though they try because they like to play with feelings, like to feel wanted. But I don't. I _can't_. Because all I see is _you_."

Chloe's eyes were wide, her mouth speechless, as he reached for her, hands on her arms, keeping her there with him. "I---I didn't know..."

"And---and then I find out you're married...to a _god_! A god who can do all these things I know I can never do, and I _know_ that it's stupid to want to fight him for you because I will surely die, but I _would_." His grip on her tightened. "Because I'm _that_ enchanted by you. _That_ cannot be _manipulated_, Chloe. It _can't_."

"_Arthur_..." She whispered, shocked an in awe...so torn, tears coming to her eyes. "I----."

And then he was kissing her again.

And she was kissing back, fiercely, harshly, tears falling and making their kiss salty as she held on just as hard as he was.

Her heart broken as she realized that she might have found the one person who might just _truly_ be in love with her...and she couldn't be with him.

She wanted to stay.

She _really_ wanted to stay.

But she knew that she couldn't.

Her life was in the future, and it could never be here in Camelot, no matter how much she wanted it to be.

They then pulled away, and Chloe clutched to him, burying her face in his shirt, and she broke down.

His arms went around her and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Stay with me."

She closed her eyes tighter.

"Stay and be my Queen." He whispered. "_Stay_."

"I want to." She finally admitted into his chest, voice choked with emotion. "But I can't."

"I'm not letting go." He told her fiercely, holding on tighter.

Chloe's body shook with her sobs.

And then with a flash of light she collapsed to her knees on the ground, in her living room.

"_Honey."_ Morgana rushed to her, falling on her knees and hugging her tightly.

Chloe held onto Morgana and cried her heart out.

* * *

"She's still crying." Clark lamented, completely broken as he listened to the sound of his best friend. "You told me that Morgana saw that Arthur was her soulmate. You _told me_ that going back this time was going to cement their feelings, especially hers! That she was going to realize that he was her soulmate! You _didn't tell me_ her heart was going to be broken!"

Merlin sighed from where he was sitting down across from the alien. "I don't know the basics myself, its all Morgana's visions and my memories that I'm going back." He looked up at Clark. "But I _do_ know that that was meant to happen...Chloe needed to realize that she had feelings for Arthur, and that there was someone out there capable of loving her in that way. She's been too long in the shadows, watching everyone _else_ getting that sort of love and devotion. She needed to realize that she could have that as well."

"But with someone from a different _time_!" Clark stood up. "I can't stand her pain, Merlin! She---." He sat back down, tears appearing in his eyes. "It's killing me to realize that I went along with this plan and its hurt her so much."

"You played the part you had to play." Merlin comforted him. "You were suppose to do that. And don't worry. Chloe will be okay."

"Morgana see that too?" Clark sneered.

"Yes, actually." Merlin nodded, running a hand over his hair. "This isn't going to be the last time Chloe sees Arthur."

Clark looked up at that, eyes wide and hopeful. "She's going back to the past?"

Merlin shook his head, and then smiled.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
